Seven Pendant Warriors
by Pyua Yami
Summary: Inspired by Gryffyn Adams's Legendary Soldiers of the Elements. Two years after the Nemesis Crisis, a new threat has emerged. The Legendary Bladers will have to reunite and team up with a new group of warriors with the power to stop this threat: The Seven Pendant Warriors. Will they be able to stop this new threat? Or be destroyed? No more OCs! The slots have been filled!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back from the dead! Did you miss me? Nah, probably not. Anyway, sorry I've been gone for so long, I had an extreme case of writer's block to the point where I just couldn't write anymore. Then, after reading Gryffyn's Legendary Soldier story and coming up with something in an RP with Galaxy, I had finally found an inspiration to write again! Isn't that great? Nah, you don't care. Anyway, I'm going to start things off with a new story! I'm giving away my old stories though, sorry to tell you. I just can't continue them anymore. So, as of this point, my MFB stories are set up for adoption! Whoever wants them has to PM me. Enough talk, story begins now!

Disclaimer: Me no own MFB, I just own story.

_3,000 years ago, when Nemesis was still sealed into the Earth, a crisis similar to that has emerged. A dark being that is twice as dangerous as Nemesis, and had nearly left the world in ruins. The being was known as the God of Darkness and Chaos, Zekros. Zekros was a rampaging monster that destroyed everything in its path. Its goal was to turn the world, into a world dark chaos. It would've succeeded, if not for seven brave warriors. These warriors fought bravely against Zekros in a long, hard, and difficult battle. Zekros was extremely powerful and had nearly destroyed the warriors. However they used the power of the mystical items that each of the warriors possessed and seal the power of Zekros away. However, the warriors paid a price by sacrificing their souls and sealing them in the items. That's how the seven warriors had save humanity from destruction...for now. There is a prophecy, that Zekros will return to finish what he started. And at that time, the descendants of the warriors will rise and come together and stop this threat once and for all. And that's where our story begins_

"Go now, Pegasus!" A 16 year old Gingka Hagane shouted. His hair is still the same, yet slightly longer(think a mixture of Metal Fury and Shogun Steel style). He is wearing a blue hoodie underneath a dark blue shirt, blue jean pants, his white scarf, and black and red shoes.

"Sagitarrio!" A 14 year old Kenta Yumiya shouts. He look exactly the same, yet slightly taller. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt, green cargo shorts and white shoes.

The two teenagers are participating in the finals of the national tournament in Metal City.

"Pegasus! Final Drive Mode!" Gingka said as his bey, Cosmic Pegasus, went into final drive.

"Get ready, Sagitarrio!" Kenta said as his bey, Flash Sagitarrio, jumped up high into the air from the slope of the stadium.

"Here we go, Special Move, Pegasus Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka shouts as Pegasus started circling rapidly like a tornado.

"Here we go, Sagitarrio! Special Move, Sagitarrio Diving Arrow!" Kenta said as Sagitarrio dives towards Pegasus in a arrow shaped flame.

The teens let out battle cries as their beys clashed head on, causing a huge explosion that made the arena rumble slightly.

The smoke cleared to reveal two panting teens. However, one of their beys is no longer spinning. And that bey is Sagitarrio.

"Oh man!" Kenta cried out, "I lost!"

"Boom, baby!" Gingka shouts as he catches his bey from the air, "Chalk another one up for Pegasus!" He held up his bey victoriously in the air.

Kenta laughed as he went and got his bey from the stadium.

"And the winner is G-G-G-G-G-G-Gingka!" Blader DJ cried out dramatically as everyone in the spectator stands cheered.

"That was a good battle, Kenta!" Gingka ruffled his friend's hair, "You did awesome, you almost had me!"

The two teens are heading for the B-Pit, but are going to stop at a restaurant first, since that battle made them hungry, especially Gingka.

Kenta laughed as he shook off the taller boy's hand, "Yeah, right! As if I was going to beat the Savior of the Nemesis Crisis!"

Gingka nearly tripped and fell in embarrassment, much to Kenta's amusement, "Kenta! I told you not to call me that!"

"What?" Kenta blinked innocently, "It's true!"

"Yeah, but it's embarrassing!" Gingka whined, "I know I saved the world and all, but they don't have to exaggerate a bit!"

"Maybe you're just exaggerating yourself." Kenta grinned.

"That's it! Come here, you little weasel!" Gingka shouts playfully as he chased Kenta.

Kenta yelps and starts running as fast as he can, until he bumps into someone and fell on his butt.

"Kenta!" Gingka shouts as he went to help his friend, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kenta mumbled as he stood up, "Not the first time I fell on my butt."

The person that Kenta bumped into was no older than 17. He had long gold, black tipped spiky hair with two protrusions on top that resembled a mixture of horns and bunny ears, pale skin, and red eyes. He is wearing a black trench coat, purple t-shirt, black jeans and black and purple shoes. He also has a dark purple pendant around his neck which is shaped like hexagon standing up.

"Oh, gomen." The teen turned and apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay." Kenta assured, "Me and my friend here were having too much fun."

"I never seen you here before. You just arrived?" Gingka asked.

"Un." The teen nods, "I just arrived here a few minutes ago. I'm Yami Kodomo."

"I'm Gingka Hagane. And this is my friend, Kenta." Gingka introduced himself and Kenta

"Matte! Gingka Hagane, as in, the Gingka Hagane? As in the Savior of the Nemesis Crisis?" Yami said as his red eyes flashed in recognition.

Gingka groaned as he hung his head in embarrassment.

Kenta merely laughed, "The one and only!"

"Sugei!" Yami said with a wide grin, "I've always wanted to battle you!"

"Yeah, but maybe later. I just got through a really intense battle with Kenta." Gingka said.

"Wakatta. How about tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Of course! I'll be waiting for you at the abandoned colosseum in the outskirts of town!" Gingka said.

"Until then, would you like to hang out with us?" Kenta said.

"U-un!" Yami nods.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Kenta grabbed Yami's arm and ran off with him.

"Kenta!" Gingka ran after them, "Wait up!"

A/N: I'll end it here. Hope y'all enjoyed it and sorry if it's too short. A preview of next chapter.

-preview-

"Are you ready, Yami?" Gingka asked raising his launcher

"Bring it, Gingka!" Yami said.

"Let it rip!" The teens launched.

"As expected. You're good, Gingka." Yami said as the pendant around his neck starts glowing purple with his eyes.

"What?" Gingka gasped as Yami's hair stood up and turned a glowing purple as he had a purple aura around him and his bey. His eyes are more narrow and fierce looking.

"Now, Gingka." Yami said in a deeper voice, "Shall we start round two?"

-end preview-

That's it. Also I need about six OCs for the story to possess the other pendants. My OC Yami possesses the Amethyst Pendant. I need OCs for the Emerald, Sapphire, Topaz, Silver, Sky, and Ruby Pendants, which is why I need six OCs so that they each can possess one.

OC submission form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Physical Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Bey:

Special Moves:

Pendant: (Emerald, Sapphire, Topaz, Silver, Sky, Ruby)

That's all, folks! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pegasus Vs The Fox.

A/N: I'm back, baby! Before we begin, I'd like to list the OCs that managed to fill the slots in time.

Emerald Warrior: Christina Cadelle(QueensKhioneandFernis)

Sapphire Warrior: Arashi Hikou(GalaxyPegasus14)

Topaz Warrior: Frieda Belvini(Kawaii Tenshi Kiki.)

Silver Warrior: Rosalina Tendo(Warrior of the Diamond Dust)

Sky Warrior: Shiro Mazaki(Aki the Neko Bunny.)

Ruby Warrior: Nichi Hattori(Pachii-Pachii)

That's it. That's also the order I'm going to introduce them in. To be honest, I didn't expect the slots to be filled up so fast. I expected them to be filled up in a day, not an hour. I guess my story is greater than I thought. And for the people who sent me their OCs after the slots have been filled, I'm so sorry that I couldn't accept them. Maybe you'll have better luck in another story. Anyway, I'm talking too much, STORY BEGINS NOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or any characters that are not my own.

It has been a couple of hours since Gingka and Kenta met Yami, and things have been fun since. They first went to a burger restaurant, where Gingka stuffed his face with so many burgers that Yami thought his stomach was going to pop, much to Kenta's embarrassment, and slight amusement. After that, they went to the Park where Gingka chased Kenta all over the place, because Kenta called Gingka by his famous nickname again, while Yami just watched with a sweatdrop. Then, they went by Gingka's favorite spot where they talked among themselves. Well, Gingka and Kenta did, Yami stayed quiet the whole time after he stated that he has nothing to talk about. Of course, Gingka knew he was lying, but didn't say anything on the matter.

Now, they are in front of the B-Pit, very tired from the recent activities.

"Man, that was fun, but now I'm exhausted." Gingka said as he stretched his arms.

"I'll say." Kenta said as he yawned, "I could go for a loooonnng sleep right now."

"Same here. It was nice hanging out with you two." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. Don't forget our battle tomorrow." Gingka said as he grinned.

"Of course. It's not everyday I get to battle a blader of your caliber." Yami said, which caused Gingka to rub his head sheepishly.

"I'm no different than any other blader out there, you know." He said.

"Trying saying that when you're not saving the world." Kenta said, causing Gingka to face fault.

"Kenta!" He snapped at the green-hair teen, who just giggled.

"Well, I'm off to reserve at a hotel here. See you tomorrow at the colosseum." Yami said as he left.

"You bet! I'll be waiting for you there, so show up!" Gingka shouted after him.

"Gingka, we should go inside now." Kenta reminded the taller teen.

"Right. No doubt Madoka is worried about us." Gingka said as he and Kenta walked inside.

When they got inside, they are greeted by a girl with shoulder length brown hair, aqua eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a pink tank top, black miniskirt, black leggings, brown boots, and goggles on top of her head.

"Where have you been? You said you'd be back when the tournament had ended!" The girl said.

"Sorry, Madoka. We ran into a new guy and we hung out with him a bit." Gingka said.

"Oh?" Madoka blinked, "What's his name?"

"His name is Yami, and he is a pretty cool guy." Kenta said.

"A bit on the quiet side, though. Also, I think he's hiding something." Gingka said.

"He is?" Kenta blinked, "What could he be hiding?"

"I dunno. It could have something to do with that pendant he is wearing, because I think I saw it glow slightly." Gingka said.

"You sure it wasn't the sun, Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"It could be. I'm not sure." Gingka said as he shrugged.

"You're probably just tired. Let's just get some rest." Kenta said.

"If ya say so." Gingka said as he yawned.

"You two must've had a long day." Madoka said as she giggled.

"Tell me about it." The two teens said in unison as they yawned.

Meanwhile with Yami, he is now laying in bed in his currently dark hotel room, his trench coat hung on the rack and his shoes off.

"I found him. The Legendary Blader who saved the world." Yami said to himself...Or so it seems.

The pendant around his neck starts glowing purple, illuminating the room.

**"This battle will be a test to see if he's worthy to help us." **A ghostly voice that sounded like Yami's but deeper came from the pendant.

"He should be. He saved the world from Nemesis." Yami said.

**"That doesn't mean anything. Compared to Zekros, Nemesis is a child." **The voice said.

"Well, just wait and see. He can help us find the other warriors who fought alongside you 3,000 years ago." Yami said.

**"You better be right. The last thing we need is a weakling slowing us down."**

"Hey, you trusted me before. Why stop now?" Yami said with a smirk before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Morningtime came, and Gingka was getting ready to leave the B-Pit to head to the colosseum to battle with Yami.

"Hey, Gingka, wait up!" Kenta said as he and Madoka ran up besides him.

"Hey, guys. Why are you coming with me?" Gingka asked.

"Because we gotta be there to cheer you on, obviously." Kenta said.

"Plus, if this Yami character has a bey that we never seen before, I would like to analyze it." Madoka said, holding her trusty laptop.

"Okay, then." Gingka said as he laughed, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kenta and Madoka cheered as they ran for the colosseum.

When they arrived, they saw Yami standing there with his arm crossed and eyes closed, his trench coat fluttering in the wind.

"Wow. How long have you been here?" Gingka asked, surprised to see the teen there so soon.

"15 minutes." Yami said as he opened his eyes, "Now shall we begin?"

"Yeah!" Gingka said as he brought out Cosmic Pegasus.

Yami brought out a black and amethyst colored bey, "This is Demon Kitsune." He sets it on his launcher

"Demon Kitsune?" Madoka asked as she and Kenta watched from the sidelines.

"Are you ready, Yami?" Gingka asked, raising his launcher.

"Bring it, Gingka!" Yami said, doing same.

"Let it rip!" The two teens launched.

Kitsune and Pegasus raced towards each other and clashed head on, causing a huge shockwave.

"Whoa!" Kenta yelped covering his face.

"That guy must be really strong!" Madoka said as she shielded her face as well.

"You're good, Yami!" Gingka said.

"So are you. Daketo..." Yami said.

Kitsune sent Pegasus flying up into the air.

"Whoa!" Gingka yelped in surprise.

"How did he do that?" Kenta blinked.

"That fusion wheel of his has high attack power." Madoka said as she is typing rapidly on her laptop, "Clashing head-on won't do any good."

"Okay, then! Let's try this! Pegasus, Barrage Mode!" Gingka shouts.

Pegasus landed safely and switched to Barrage Mode, before hitting Kitsune with a barrage attack.

Yami smirked.

Kitsune wasn't affected by the attack.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"How can it stand up to Pegasus' Barrage Mode so easily?" Kenta asked.

"Because the performance tip is giving Kitsune strong stamina. Attacks like that won't break through." Madoka said.

"My turn now." Yami said.

Kitsune then smashed into Pegasus, sending it flying.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Hang in there, Gingka!" Kenta shouts.

"Okay, then. How about this? Pegasus, Smash Mode now!" Gingka said.

Pegasus landed safely and switched to Smash Mode, before smashing hard against Kitsune, causing an explosion that sent it into the air.

"Nani?!" Yami gasped.

"Yeah! You go, Gingka!" Kenta said.

"How do you like that, Yami?" Gingka grinned.

"As expected. You're good, Gingka." Yami said as the pendant around his neck starts glowing purple with his eyes.

"What?" Gingka gasped as Yami's hair stood up and turned a glowing purple as he had a purple aura around him and his bey. His eyes are more narrow and fierce looking.

"Now, Gingka." Yami said in a deeper voice, "Shall we start round two?"

"What's going on with Yami?" Kenta asked in surprise.

"I dunno, but..." Madoka said as she analyzed Kitsune, "But Kitsune's power is rising rapidly!"

"Yami? What's going on?" Gingka gasped.

"I am not Yami. Not anymore. Get ready, Gingka Hagane. The real battle begins now." Yami said as a giant image of a black fox with purple glowing eyes is standing over Yami and glaring at Gingka.

To Be Continued...

-preview of next chapter-

"If you're not Yami, then who are you?" Gingka asked.

"If you beat me, I will explain to you everything. However, don't think I will make things easy for you." Yami said as he raised his hand and dark clouds filled the sky and purple lightning is flashing.

"What's going on?" Gingka asked, looking around.

"This is where the true battle begins. And you can call me Amethyst." Amethyst said, his eyes glowing purple.

-end preview-

A/N: And that's the end of that, my friends! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amethyst

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter, everyone! Enjoy, if you dare!

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

"If you're not Yami, then who are you?" Gingka asked.

"If you beat me, I will explain to you everything. However, don't think I will make things easy for you." Yami said as he raised his hand and dark clouds filled the sky and purple lightning is flashing.

"What's going on?" Gingka asked, looking around.

"This is where the true battle begins. And you can call me Amethyst." Amethyst said, his eyes glowing purple.

"Amethyst? What have you done with Yami?" Gingka asked.

"We merely switched minds. I'm taking over this battle from now on." Amethyst said.

"Switch minds? What does that mean?" Gingka asked.

"You'll know when you win. Go, Kitsune!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune glows amethyst and smashed against Pegasus, causing an explosion that sent it flying.

"WHOAAA!" Gingka yells out as he was sent flying and landed on the ground.

"Gingka!" Kenta cried out, worried about his friend.

"Are you alright?" Madoka asked in a worried about him as well.

Gingka grunted as he sat up, "What incredible power."

"Stand up, Gingka. How are you going to be able to help us with that level of power?" Amethyst asked.

"Help you? With what?" Gingka asked as he stood up.

"You'll know when you beat me. Kitsune!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune dashed for Pegasus, intent on finishing it off.

"Move, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus dodged out of the way and tried to gain some distance.

"You won't escape!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune appeared in front of Pegasus and SMASH! Pegasus was sent flying.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried out.

"Not only is he strong, but fast too?!" Kenta said in surprise.

"It's because of his Performance Tip." Madoka explained, getting Kenta's attention, "It's great mobility is causing it to move at high speeds, adding his incredible launch power."

"Grr! In that case, Pegasus, Upper Mode!" Gingka yelled.

Pegasus switched into upper mode and dashed towards Kitsune and sent it flying.

"Nice one, Gingka!" Kenta jumped and cheered.

"Tch, lucky shot." Amethyst said.

"Oh yeah? Then let's try this! Pegasus, Final Drive Mode!" Gingka said.

Pegasus switched into Final Drive Mode.

"Go now! Special Move! Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka yelled out.

Pegasus starts circling around rapidly like a tornado as it heads straight for Kitsune.

"Naive! You're so naive, Gingka!" Amethyst shouted.

"Nani?" Gingka gasped.

"Kitsune, Black Moon Howl!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune glows amethyst as a loud fox howl is heard, causing everyone except Amethyst to shield their ears.

"What...is that?" Kenta winced.

"So loud!" Madoka gritted her teeth.

Gingka grunts as Pegasus' Special Move was cancelled out.

The fox howl stopped, causing everyone to slowly remove their hands from their ears.

"What just happened?" Kenta asked.

"Kitsune just released shockwave that cancelled out Gingka's special move!" Madoka explained.

"Oh no. That's not good." Kenta said.

Gingka growled in frustration.

"I guess that's the limit of your power. But I'm just getting started." Amethyst said.

Kitsune glows amethyst and shot up into the sky.

"Nani?" Gingka gasped as a black moon appeared in the sky.

"Take this! Special Move! Black Moon Shower!" Amethyst said.

The black moon fired amethyst energy down on Pegasus causing a huge explosion.

Gingka yelled out as he was sent flying by the huge explosion.

"Gingka!" Kenta and Madoka shouted.

Gingka grunts in pain as he fell to the ground.

Pegasus lands next to him, barely spinning.

"Oh no!" Kenta gasped.

"Gingka is in trouble!" Madoka yelps.

Gingka sat up slowly, growling.

"What's wrong, O Savior of the Nemesis Crisis? Is this the limit of your power?" Amethyst asked.

'This guy is so strong. And I barely have any power. What can I do?' Gingka thinks.

The image of Amethyst towering over Gingka with the black moon in the background appears.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay, my troll brain thought that this would be a good place to end it. Sorry.

-preview of next chapter-

"You can't win. Give up." Amethyst said.

"Never!" Gingka said as he got up, "I will never give up until the very end!"

"What can you do with little power left?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll show you! Go now, Pegasus!" Gingka shouts.

Pegasus raced towards Kitsune.

-end preview-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, everyone. But something happened that has caused me great pain. The only way to relieve my pain is to bury everything that has something to do with me being Yami. So as of this moment, Pyua Yami is dead. This account will be abandoned. But don't worry. I still plan on updating Seven Pendant Warriors. But it will be on a new account. So, this is Pyua Yami, signing off for good.


End file.
